Cry
by The Harmony Sisters
Summary: With tears in her eyes She watched silently as he loved another while she the best friend, faked a smile and supported him. Songfic, Normally a loyal Ikarishipping fan but it fit the theme of the story.


**Rin: Ok so thank all my reviewers and fans so much and say sorry for not updating in..a LONG time! I'm still alive and I'm sure this disappearing act is getting really old to a lot of you. so here's what's going on, I am working on my Bachelor's in nursing, I've been dealing with work and my social life. I've basically just have been getting my act together since in high school I was pretty much angry at the world and pushed a lot of friends away so been trying to reconnect and repair past bonds. And I'm sure you all have noticed I have erased all my stories at this point. Well, to sum things up In my time gone I have been put through so much that going back to these stories made unwanted memories happen and my writing has changed quite a bit so I believe I could do better than what I have been giving you all. Anyway enough of my excuses and here's the Revival of myself.**

 **Yuki: um… aren't you forgetting something Rin -glares over at Rin-**

 **Rin: Oh yea Meet my sister Yuki, who will be working with me from now on.**

 **Yuki: hi everyone -waves in a hyper manner-**

 **Rin: no more sour patch kids for you…**

 **Yuki: NO! WHY DO U DO THIS TO ME!? D:**

 **Rin: Ummm anyway on with the story…**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokémon or the song used in this fic. (Cry by Kelly Clarkson) And Characters may be OOC.**

She didn't know when things started to go wrong. In all honesty, she thought everything was fine. She didn't know if she was clouded with her love for him or just didn't notice. What she did know was She had caught him kissing Ursula and had confronted him. Tears stained her pale cheeks as she remembered his words

 _"I don't love you anymore troublesome girl I've fallen in love with Ursula" his words were cold matching his dark onyx eyes as he glared at her. She glanced at the two noticing the smirk on Ursula's lips and felt as if she was being stabbed over and over. She forced a smile though for Paul and nodded "I hope we can at least still be friends" Dawn said in a cheerful voice surprising the male who just smirked and nodded. She would train herself to be happy for her ex, her best friend. At that moment as long as he was happy she was happy, she would be content being just his friend as long as he could stay in her life._

 **If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on**

 **When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**

Things didn't seem to get any better as the days passed Dawn tried her best to hang out with Paul as if nothing had changed, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world since Ursula joined their lunch table much to the displeasure of Zoey. The red-headed tomboy was like an older sister to Dawn and she knew it angered the redhead to watch her put on a fake smile for a boy that was too stupid to see just what he had let go, as Zoey had said. But, ever since she had caught Paul cheating on her, and hence their breakup, not once did she go into detail of what happened every time someone asked. She would simply smile her fake smile and answer

"Oh, we just moved on, no need to worry."

Soon the gossip-filled the school that Dawn and Paul had broken up Dawn would feel their stares as she walked down the halls and hear their whispers but pretended not to hear them and simply would run to the first friend she could find to get away from it all.

 **Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**

 **Pretend I'm okay with it all, Act like there's nothing wrong**

Dawn had mixed feelings about seeing Paul, especially how she had to pretend she was ok with everything. The two were hanging out casually talking. Paul and Ursula had been having their issues in their relationship, to which, Paul had called her out to get advice. She bit her tongue holding back the hateful things she wanted to say about Ursula but instead had to be the supportive best friend and give him the advice he asked for. She smiled sadly when he finally left and thanked her for the advice. She was then left alone in the booth that they had sat in together. Eventually, Dawn got up and headed to Zoeys in which the redhead proceeded with calling their group of friends for a girl's night consisting of ice cream and corny chick flicks and ranting lots of ranting especially from May complaining about Drew.

 **Is it over yet?**

 **Can I open my eyes?**

 **Is this as hard as it gets?**

 **Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

Dawn laid in bed sobbing the weight of everything hitting her at once she was emotionally physically and mentally tired of everything. It was nights like this that she would cry her heart out. Nights that she was completely alone and wasn't surrounded by her friends. She would sob till she could no longer cry every time she would cry out into the night her voice broken and hoarse "is the pain over yet? is this as hard as it's gonna get?" over and over like a silent mantra she would cry out those words till sleep would finally consume her.

 **If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart**

 **Yeah what do I care If they believe me or not**

 **Whenever I feel Your memory is breaking my heart**

 **I'll pretend I'm okay with it all Act like there's nothing wrong**

Dawn was with May today the brunette was chatting away about their favorite topic, fashion. The two giggled away as they looked at magazines that May had recently bought. Dawn still wouldn't tell May or anyone for that matter of what happened with her and Paul other than saying the two had grown apart and moved on. at this point, the Bluenette didn't particularly care if they believed her or not. As Dawn looked at the magazines she began thinking of her memories with Paul making her heart turn and ache she didn't even feel the tears that stained her cheeks till May had gently shaken her out of her thoughts and had asked if she was ok with worry on her face. In which Dawn just smiled and nodded saying "no need to worry" and changed the subject as quick as she could. But just by the worried look May had given her, She knew that May didn't believe her but wasn't gonna push for her to talk about it

 **Is it over yet?**

 **Can I open my eyes?**

 **Is this as hard as it gets?**

 **Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

 **Cry**

She was alone again, all of her friends were busy. She let out a sigh trying to keep from crying she checked her Poketch seeing that Ursula had posted several pictures of Paul for everyone to see that he was hers. Dawn felt the tears roll down her cheeks and then her breath was caught in her throat as she heard her phone ringing she wiped the tears quickly and stood up walking to her phone to answer it she wasn't surprised to see Paul's troubled face. Though they had agreed to be friends he talked to her less and less only unless it was convenient for him.

"Dawn I need your opinion on something" Paul stated Dawn forced a smile remembering how he was before dating her and how much he had changed. knowing if he was his old self he wouldn't have bothered to ask for help much less care about a girl she inwardly smiled then shook her head to get back in touch with reality.

"Oh, yea sure what's up?" Dawn said smiling a fake bubbly smile Paul frowned and eyed her

"troublesome... no. Dawn... I'm sorry maybe us being friends isn't gonna work out" He spoke quietly Dawn felt her heart shatter. if she thought her heart was broken it was destroyed, shattered, never to be repaired.

"w..what.." She stuttered out tears filling her eyes Paul let out a sigh

"Look Dawn...I may not love you the same way you love me but I can't keep watching you fake a smile when you talk to me and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Paul was now yelling at this point and as he gazed at Dawn he stopped and let out a sigh

"Even though I say I don't love you the same way... I can't let you go troublesome.." Paul said softly Dawn rubbed her already bloodshot eyes it gave her comfort that even though they weren't dating he still treated her with gentleness. People thought Paul was a heartless jerk but deep down he had a soft side for those he cared for. But as she heard what he had said she shook with anger

"If I mattered as much as you say then why do you do this? why do you continue to taunt me? to make me love you more and more? Why did you choose Ursula!" at this point Dawn was sobbing and cried more as Paul with a regretful look hung up on her. She sluggishly walked to her room flopping on her bed bringing her knees to her chest curling into a ball. Not caring that he had never actually asked whatever it was he was gonna ask of her.

"Please please just let this be over" she sobbed out as she curled into a ball ignoring as her phone had rung several times she didn't care who it was as she continued to cry.

 **I'm talking in circles, I'm lying they know it**

 **Why won't this just all go away**

 **Is it over yet?**

 **Can I open my eyes?**

 **Is this as hard as it gets?**

 **Is this what it feels like to really cry?**

Dawn sipped on her milkshake a treat from Leaf as she sat with the broken girl. Misty, May, and Zoey sat around Dawn each of them trying to comfort the girl who looked awful her hair was in a mess her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under her eyes making her already pale skin, much paler.

"Dawn we know you aren't ok its been a year of him doing this crap to you! it's time to move on!" Zoey yelled slamming her hands on the table as she glared at Dawn.

"Zoey!" May yelled at the redhead causing Zoey to realize what she was doing and sighed sitting down.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Zoey said Dawn just nodded her head.

"No I get it.. but guys... I'm fine honestly I promise" Dawn spoke standing up grabbing her bag and her now empty cup and headed for the door. Dawn kept her head down as she walked till she suddenly crashed into someone and glanced up seeing the last person she wanted to see, Ursula. Ursula looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Dawn noticed that she had been crying, and before she could say anything to Ursula she ran past her trying to hide her face. Dawn decided not to worry too much about what happened and continued to head home. When she reached home she went straight to the living room to watch a movie and sighed sadly as she watched the television. Dawn had relaxed enough and was at a particular part of the movie that she enjoyed. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She let out a groan and paused her movie. She really didn't want to deal with her friends but decided to get up reluctantly and answer the door. She was surprised to find Paul standing before her.

"Paul? wha.." before she could finish her train of thought he pulled her close hugging her tight. She could feel his face burring into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Paul!? what has gotten into you!?" Dawn shouted her face red with embarrassment.

"Dawn... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I lost my way.. can you forgive me?" Paul whispered. as much as Dawn wanted to say yes, as much as she wanted to be happy with Paul, a part of her couldn't forgive him for everything that had happened. Paul saw the look on her face and gave a worried look.

"Troublesome?" he asked hesitantly Dawn took in a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I can forgive you Paul" Dawn said smiling a soft smile hugging the purple haired lad.

 **Rin: So here it is... sorry if it honestly sucked it's late and Yuki passed out halfway through the typing.**

 **Yuki: -is sleeping holding onto my boyfriend's hoodie-**

 **Rin: ... -Draws on her face- Anyway I'll be posting more I need to write to keep me sane from my job. anyway please review and sorry that it's been like forever D':**


End file.
